Assemble a Clearinghouse Committee appointed by NIAMDD to assist in the development and implementation of the Clearinghouse activities. Provide camera-ready copy for Fact Sheets and Current Affairs Bulletins, publishing through the Printing Section, NIH, distribution to requestors, and mailing lists and maintenance of mailing lists. Send out these educational and informational materials and other appropriate materials as suggested by the Project Officer to the mailing lists and others as described above. Respond quickly and accurately to written inquiries received in coordination with NIAMDD staff and the Information Office.